


And When the Dice Fall

by 06seconds_left



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: kh_drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-17
Updated: 2012-10-17
Packaged: 2017-11-16 12:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/06seconds_left/pseuds/06seconds_left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If one could turn back time and change just that one decision, then everything could be different. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And When the Dice Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: hypothetical.

"You sure this thing will work?" Xigbar asks, fiddling with the pair of dice in his gloved hands.  
  
Luxord smiles. "Roll, and see for yourself."

  
\---

  
The empty husk of Xehanort stretches his arms out towards them, imploring them. "I will create a Kingdom Hearts of my own and find us all new lives. Will you believe in me once more?"  
  
The four of them exchange glances--child to scientist to royal guards. Then, as one, they turn to their hitherto silent companion, his guns cradled in his arms like a beloved infant; the air pulses with restrained magick, thick and heavy with the scent of ozone and raw energy.  
  
The quondam captain grins and shakes his head. "Sorry, buddy. Not this time."

  
\---

They find shelter eventually. After what seems like hours of aimless walking, Aeleus sighs in frustration and smashes his shoulder into the closest door. He stomps his way through the not-wood remains and beckons for the others to follow him in.  
  
In a few days, they build a fort to hold against the Heartless.  
  
By the end of the week, they have a castle; the Organisation is born.

  
\---

  
Soon enough, the five become thirteen and their circle feels complete, or as close as it'll ever come to being whole. Saix and Axel act like strangers, the warmth they once shared as children lost forever in the folds of the dark city. Demyx makes himself comfortable in the furthest tower Vexen can find for him--but Xaldin is a frequent visitor nonetheless, and perhaps his sole audience. Larxene flirts with all of them, every smile hiding the glint of her blades and the spark of her lightning--but they get along well enough.  
  
Marluxia stays only long enough to procure the memory witch.

  
\---

  
"This isn't right," Roxas insists, blue eyes cold and hard steel. "This isn't how things should be."  
  
Xigbar laughs, the sound bouncing off the ivory walls and tumbling all around them. "Depends on who you're asking, kiddo."

  
\---

  
Their two youngest members defect after the fall of Oblivion; they are gone even as the city reels from the shock wave of swallowing the treacherous castle, disappearing into clouds of black smoke and taking their keyblades with them. Axel is quick to follow suit and that is the last the Organisation sees of the three.

  
\---

  
On that day, Demyx returns to the castle just as one of the clock strikes 12. He drags himself limply into the hall and flops down into his seat with a dramatic sigh. The others watch him wordlessly, waiting.  
  
When it becomes apparent that no information is forthcoming, Saix snarls an impatient question into the air. "Well?"  
  
The musician looks up. "Well what?"  
  
"The Keyblade bearer?"  
  
"Done."  
  
There is a collective intake of breath at that announcement, followed by a brief period of stunned silence.  
  
Xaldin is the first to speak. "How...?"  
  
Demyx simply shrugs and says, "He drowned."

  
\---

  
As the dice fall back onto the table, the clattering of plastic meeting white mahogany is the only audible sound in the room. The two cubes come to a stop; ten black dots gaze quietly up at him. Luxord picks them up gently, feeling the last ripples of time vibrating underneath his fingers before fading away into history.  
  
And then, all is quiet.


End file.
